


The real Death Song of Uther Pendragon

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Comic, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Established Relationship, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Married Life, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Arthur accidentally freed his father's ghost from the spirit world, but his husband Merlin has the perfect spell to catch the ghost and send him back - but not without taking sweet revenge.





	The real Death Song of Uther Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> for the Merlin Canon Fest 2018


End file.
